


At the End of It All...

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will, Wayward Daughters, end of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Supernatural 9x07 "Bad Boys"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of It All...

When all the hunting is over and done, Dean and Sam retire and decide to go to Jody's. Together, they help build her house into the Wayward School for Daughters and Sons, to take in any children out there who lost their families to the Darkness, the evil, the supernatural over the years, just like Alex and Claire.

Cas, using what angel powers he has left, help them track down these children, and just like Moses helps lead the group to the lost and the lonely and bring them home. He finally has a chance to give Claire the father figure she deserves - he knows he can never replace Jimmy, but perhaps he could be the next best thing. And along the way he finds himself truly in the family he always longed to be part of.

Sam gets the best of both his worlds - using his vast knowledge of all the things he's learnt over the years, from lore to language to life skills, he helps give the kids they find an education. True, they try and put their kids in real life schools, but there's some things lecture halls can't teach, some kids too hurt by the past to put back in the education system, and Sam teaches them all he knows. And when, at the end of the day, they sit down to a roaring fire and a warm meal, his family sitting together around the dining room table, he finds himself in the normal life he always wanted.

And Dea, especially, feels like this is the right thing for him to do. To help care for the wayward and lost children of this world, to give them stability, strength, a sense of home. To teach them how to protect themselves, and how to fix a car. To cook a hundred kinds of mac and cheese so they need ever have to survive off cereal for dinner. To have fun and find friends and at the end of the day have a home to come to, with people who love them waiting with a smile and a "how was your day, kid?" A normal childhood, just like Bobby and Sonny tried to give him. A legacy of two great men, a true family business he is proud to pass on to the next generation.


End file.
